


Spam

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Spam (Not the Faux-Meat)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Duo gets a lot of really ridiculous email.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 4/22/08. I have no idea who gave me this prompt. I didn't write it down. But! I was doing a thing where I hit shuffle on iTunes, took a prompt, and wrote a fic in the time it took the song to end. This one was written to Bon Jovi's "You Give Love a Bad Name," which was super awkward within the context of "spam." I mean, you go the dirty way and it gets awkward fast, right?

Hitting the refresh button on his email, Duo groaned. "Fuck me. Anderson has emailed me, again, and the tag line is, 'Just wanted to add.' What the fuck else can he want to add? He's sent me two ten-page documents and about fifteen addendum emails! Does he think I'm a complete idiot or something?" Spinning his chair around -- computer chairs were awesome like that -- Duo raised both his eyebrows at his partner, currently pouring a packet of sugar into his morning coffee.

"I have no idea," Heero answered deadpan, refraining from rolling his eyes only slightly. "Just read the email, memorize it, and delete it. Why let it bother you?"

Duo sputtered, then pouted. "He's practically spamming me! Here I am, honestly voicing a concern I have, and you keep pouring sugar into your coffee. So concerned, you are!"

This time Heero couldn't stop himself; he rolled his eyes. "Yes, Duo, I should be catering to your every upset notion. Forgive me for being callous." He raised an eyebrow slightly, then continued, "Maybe if I could sit down for more than five minutes without needing a damn painkiller I'd be a bit more empathetic." 

That was probably a true fact, Duo considered. "Fair enough," he said evenly, swiveling back around, ostensibly to check the bloody spam message he'd received. Amazingly, turning around also masked the jaw-splitting smile.

It did not, however, stop said smile from being reflected in his computer screen.

Oops.


End file.
